


Magic in My Veins

by AlitheCambre



Series: The Smuttiest Smut that will Ever Smut [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlitheCambre/pseuds/AlitheCambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Waking Up in Vegas" </p>
<p>Darcy and Bucky return to Avenger Tower with their new found relationship and two years worth of repressed sexual urges. Sexytimes and Fun esue but slos csome deep, post-orgasm chats.</p>
<p>"So," she smirked "I kept that red babydoll, you know."</p>
<p>"Oh? Perhaps you can model it for me?"</p>
<p>"Oh god, yes,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> The last (?) installment of this series- maybe. Title from the song "Boom, Clap" by Charli XCX

"Welcome home, cyborg!" Tony greeted them on his privet jet landing pad. Bucky rolled his eyes and Darcy scole. 

"You're one to talk tinman," she shot back. 

"Oh whatever, Betty Boop," the billionaire rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Bucky warned with a playful growl. "Back off my girl." Tony blinked.

"Well fina-fuck-ily!" he exclaimed, slapping Bucky on the back. The ex-assassin couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face and Darcy rolled her eyes. "Commander Winter Balls finally popped his post-ice cherry," 

"Actually, we popped that a long time ago," Darcy retorted, irritated with Tony already. Ten minutes after landing- that had to be a record. 

"What? When?" Tony screeched. Bucky blushed- fucking  _blushed_ \- and shrugged, muttering something. "What was that?"

"The first time we met," he clarified, slightly louder. Darcy tried not to look smug when Stark's jaw hit the floor and he gape for almost a full minute.

"In the... in the dressing room? When he was still a fugitive and stuff?"

"Yes, Stark, not that it's any of your business." she sighed as they finally reached the limo. Thank god Happy was driving- he understood discretion. Tony sputtered for a bit longer before catching the glare Bucky was sending him and snapping his jaw shut, pursing his lips against the flow of questions that threatened to break through. If there was one person Tony was truly afraid of (besides Pepper) it was Bucky. He had seen the man in action, he was cool and calculated in a way not even Natasha was, like a lazy jaguar stalking his prey. Tony shivered at the thought and scooted a little further away from the other man, thankful the limo was large.

"Well, everyone is waiting for you at the tower to welcome you home. Except Bruce, he's on another volunteer trip to Calcutta doing Doctor-y things and all," Tony scrunched his nose at the thought and shook his head. 

"Thank you, Stark," Bucky nodded and they lapsed into silence for the rest of the ride. Their arrival at the tower was met with predictable greetings, until Steve- ever the perceptive soldier- spotten their stealthily intertwined hands.

"Buck!" he grinned. "Did you finally get the girl?"

"Shut up, punk," Bucky muttered but he couldn't hide his grin.

"Excuse me," Darcy groused "But he did not 'get' me, i am not an object." she paused and Steve looked ashamed. "We got each other," she smiled.

"Ugh, spare us," Clint groaned and Tony nodded in agreement. Natasha punched her fellow assassin in the shoulder and Clint whimpered pathetically. She then stepped forward with a smile.

"Congratulations," she told them. "But Darcy, if you hurt him, I will end you." Darcy paled and nodded. Natasha seemed satisfied and turned her gaze on Bucky. "And James," she continued. "Darcy is like the sister I never had. If _you_ hurt _her,_ I will do a lot worse than end you."

Darcy was strangely touched by the uncharacteristic declaration of affection by the female assassin. She made eye contact and nodded gratefully, knowing Natasha would not react well if she tried to hug her. Natasha returned the gesture with a slight smile curling at her lips before she left the room. Glancing up at her new boyfriend, she choked back a laugh- he looked positively terrified. She leaned up to smooth his expression with a kiss.

"Get a room!" Clint complained.

"Maybe we will!" Darcy shot back. Clint shuddered at the implication and Steve laughed at them before shaking his head and walking off. She then leaned in to speak only to Bucky, whispering in his ear. "So," she smirked. "I kept that red babydoll, you know?"

"Oh? Perhaps you can model if for me?" he leaned closer to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh god, yes," she half-laughed, half-groaned. She pulled away and used their intertwined hands to pull him towards the elevator banks. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tony called after them. They ignored him.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh my god," Darcy laughed as they flopped down on the bed ungracefully. "You're such a doofus,"

"I'm insulted," Bucky smile as he kissed down her neck, nipping the column of her throat and drawing out a gasp. His hands were trailing down her body, the heat of his right one and the coolness of his left seeping through the cotton maxi dress she was wearing and the contrast driving her crazy. Her breath hitched as a cool finger traced the bottom of her bra cups.

"James," she breathed out. "I thought you wanted me to model the babydoll,"

"Another time," he growled, licking her collarbone. "Can't wait," the rumble of his declaration caused her to shiver and she moaned softly.

"Hold on," he groaned in protest as she pushed off him and stood. She made short work of her dress, revealing the simple white panty-bra set she was wearing. He moaned at the sight and she smirked, leaning forward and shoving his shirt upwards, kissing down his abs as her hands worked o his belt and pants. Soon she was tugging his pants off and he lifted his hips to help, kicking them off when she pulled them down far enough. He the n made grabby hands at her and she laughed at him. "Not yet= shirt first,"

He moved almost too fast for her to take it all in, whipping off his shirt and pouncing forwards, grabbing her waist and pulling her onto the bed as he twisted and pinned her underneath him. She gasped as he wasted no time, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra with one hand, the other still gripping her waist and his mouth trailing hot, wet kisses down her chest until he reached the gore of her bra, grasping it in his teeth and pulling, yanking the strapless article from her and tossing it away, onto the floor somewhere. 

He dove in without warning, sucking her left nippled into his hot mouth and fondling the other with his cool metal hand. Both pebbled instantly, either temperature creating pleasure for her. Her hands found themselves tangled in his hair, holding him to her as he swirled his tongue around her areola and grazed her nipple with his dual incisors. He moved lower, licking the underside of her breast and sending tingles out through her entire body.

"James, I need you!" she managed to gasp out. He nodded wordlessly and continued kissing her, moving lower and lower. She kept her fingers locked in his hair and he didn't protest. He pulled back as he reached the waistband of her white lace pnaties and she moaned in protest. The sound turned into a gasp as he ducked in and licked from her perineum to her clit through the fabric, hot breath heating her core even more than it had been. He laved at her until her underwear was soaked through with a combination of his saliva and her arousal. Just when she couldn't take it anymore- when she had turned into a blubbering, babbling, mess of goop- he grasped the thin material in his left hand and tore it off in one quick movement. Her gasp was cut off as he buried himself inside her, his balls slapping against her as he sank in as far as he could go, his boxer briefs still around his muscled thighs, hastily shoved out of the way.

She keened, throwing her head back and locking her ankles around the small of his back. Her veins felt like they were on fire and every nerve ending tingled. It had never felt like this before and she took a half-coherent moment to marvel at the things this man could do to her. He pulled out, all the way until the tip was barely resting inside her gushing hot tunnel, and then slammed back in. Fireworks rocked through her and she spasmed, an orgasm shuddering its way out.

"You're so sensitive," he murmured, holding her close and pushing her hair out of her slightly sweaty face before cradling her chin. She tried to catch her breath as her orgasm calmed. "Beautiful," he whispered. She pried her eyes open to look at him and he met her gaze with so much affection that she felt like crying. He ducked his head down and kissed her with a gentle passion that contrasted with the brutal way his hips began slamming into hers, pulling out and pushing in so abruptly that it created a friction she had never felt before. 

"OhgodohgodohgodohgodOHGOD!" she chanted, nearly sobbing with pleasure as he fuked her into the mattress. He had his face buried in her neck, his panting, hot breath washing over her skin and sending tingles down her spine that rivaled the ones coming up from where their bodies were joined. She screamed herself hoarse as her second orgasm washed over her, triggered by the sticky friction of her clit hitting the smooth skin of his pelvis combined with the deep  _full_ feeling his thrusts were giving her. 

"Darcy," he growled in her ear before pulling back, kneeling. She keened at the loss. "On your knees," he ordered, his voice so completely  _wrecked_ that she felt her core tingle in a rendition of an orgasmic aftershock just hearing it. She scramble to obey and he gripped her offered hips and slammed into her. She was so wet that he slid in easily and he proceeded to take advantage of the lubrication and pounded mercilessly. She shuddered around him with another orgasm when he curled his metal hand around her and brushed her clit gently. He thrust deeper and deeper, groaning loudly as he buried himself as deep as possible and releasing, shuddering all over as the hot spray of his release coated her inner walls. 

They collapsed into the mattress, sweaty and exhausted. It took a solid minute before Bucky found the strength to roll over on his back, pulling out of her as he did so, the sensation causing them both to groan. Darcy wiggled tiredly and managed to cuddle up to him and he wrapped a lazy arm around her.

"Love you," she slurred tiredly. His breath caught and he ducked his head down to kiss her forehead.

"Love you too," he muttered in response. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
